Talk:Labour
It should be "centrist" instead of "centerist". 07:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Stupid me.Marcus Villanova 21:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::We all make such petty mistakes . Never mind. 11:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Logo Don't you think it is rather vague? It doesn't seem to be difficult to sharpen it a bit, could you do that, or is it not necessary? Jon Johnson 12:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay mr.sassy, i don't really mind it, I like the logo! But if you don't like propose i new logo on this talk page. Marcus Villanova 15:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that Jon doesn't dislike the logo but just thinks the quality of the image is not of a very high standard. If you want me to I can try to make a re-design with the same colors/images. 16:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sure but don't make it #1 priority! Marcus Villanova 20:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe images lose quality each time they are saved if they have a .jpg extension. .png is much better. Semyon E. Breyev 20:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Both are bad...Marcus Villanova 20:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry Marcus, I was trying to help, I like the logo 'an sich', as I would call it, I was just asking what you were thinking of the quality, and if you found it necessary to maybe make it 'better' (Quality-wize) Jon Johnson 22:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) → :Ta-daam! A redesign of the current logo. As you can see I didn't change to much. Here's a list with the most important differences: :* Brighter colors and sharper edges :* More detailed map and less angle :* Ditched the brown for another blue :* Changed the pattern around the edge :I hope you all like it? I feel it looks more trendy than the old one - no offense though. 10:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Very nice - I prefered the old colors though. Marcus' opinion is what counts though. Semyon E. Breyev 11:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Damn it's bright i'll upload it right away, thanks! Marcus Villanova 14:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Glad I could help. 07:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Why did you change the name? Just curious Semyon E. Breyev 17:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't see the thing in the Pub. Semyon E. Breyev 17:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :No it's alright it was sudden... I changes the name and shit but then i was like "Damn the WLP has the smae views as me and is stronger in power!" So I joined! Marcus Villanova 17:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) @Johnson Why did you change it? The logo and colors and stuff? Marcus Villanova WLP 23:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think he did a nice job, no? He prepared the party to go to sleep... 07:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Because i think this is a more sober solution for this page, don't you think? Jon Johnson 07:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: True! Cool and thnx! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, whose party is this now? 18:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::For the moment now one, but socialism deserves a smooth and peaceful rest place, i gave it Jon Johnson 21:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I guess it should be active as a local party beacuse the UK Conservative party has one too--Conservative Party, if anyone wants to join the can but I love Walden ! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This party fits me more than a real marxist party, but i stay with cpl.nm for now. I think i can realize more there Jon Johnson 21:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::then I really think this should stay active by being a local party. Marcus Villanova WLP 22:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry man, but the local level doesn't exist anymore! Jon Johnson 07:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :@Johnson: I can't help but wondering if you ever read our program? Why otherwise make such a statement... Besides, socialism without theory is but charity. 07:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::you knew i was more of a socialist actually Jon Johnson 08:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :The communist party is glad to have you! We need to expand our ranks even more and become the biggest party Lovia has ever seen, so that the reds will truly dominate the political arena like no party has ever done before. BastardRoyale 08:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks man, i actually think that the cpl.nm is a safe environment at the moment, it is stupid to leave now... Jon Johnson 09:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you can shorten that a bit: it is stupid to leave PERIOD 10:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are we becoming nervous Jon Johnson 11:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, no. Not at all. Completely the opposite in fact. 12:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think johnson's right It's been kinda tension filled in Lovia latley.. so why don't we have a fattie ! HEMPPAC! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I have to know Do you, or do you not exist? In other words: is this party still active in some way? 12:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Inactive, but ready to be reused (if needed) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Nah it doesn't exist anymore. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Could do more I want to do more with this? Horton, I know you said no but I could always update and spruce this up =]. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC)